Cochise
Chichauk Il'sichninch Cha'tichol, known to his human allies as Cochise, is a Volm soldier. His also my mum. I love my mum. Story Cochise is one of at least two sons of Waschak-cha'ab, one of the Volm's military leaders. Like the rest of his kind, he was not born on his homeworld, but on a generation ship in space. Some time later his brother was killed in combat with the Espheni on a distant planet. Shortly before that, Cochise and his brother had been arguing over a trivial matter, he regrets not being able to resolve the argument with his brother. Season 2 Almost two years after the Espheni invaded Earth, Cochise and a small team of Volm troops arrived to aid humanity in their resistance. They had studied data about Earth and learned English was the preferred language in the area where he was going to land. His first words to the resistance were "Don't shoot, we wish to parlay."Official Falling Skies Facebook page - Cochise's Interview He harboured no great hopes about his mission's chance of success as he believed the humans were not capable of mounting an effective opposition to the invaders.(A More Perfect Union) Season 3 Seven months after his arrival, Cochise was still skeptical of humanity's ability to fight the Espheni, but after the successful attack on an Overlord-controlled nuclear power plant by the resistance he began to trust in the humans' martial skills and their commitment to ultimate victory.(Collateral Damage) Cochise travels with Tom Mason to meet with the real president of the former United States, Benjamin Hathaway . When they land, Cochise is immediately put under arrest but not harmed. President Hathaway is not convinced by what Tom Mason says are the reasons for the Volm's aid, the main one being that the Volm only want to prevent the Espheni from taking over the planet and defeating the humans. Cochise helps convince the President of his people's position with his life's story. He revealed his reason for fighting against the Espheni: that his children and their children will one day look upon a real Catarius. Later on, soldiers sight an incoming squad of beamers. The president, Tom and his men, and Cochise are evacuated to planes, but Cochise is forced to ride on the plane carrying the president. During flight, a beamer shoots and hits that plane, inflicting heavy damage and causing it to go down in an uncontrolled dive.(At All Costs) Cochise survived the crash, and shielded President Hathaway saving him as well. Cochise then carried him back to Charleston. Cochise later explained the weapon to Pres. Hathaway, Marina Peralta, and Col. Weaver, and later agreed to show them the weapon. During their visit he explained the Motherships when activated could wipe out all life on Earth within three months.(The Pickett Line) Cochise met Tom as he was leaving his meeting, both of them were glad to see the other. He passed on his condolences about Anne and Lexi. Tom was trying not to think about that right now, Cochise related telling Tom, that’s how he felt after losing his brother, but he thought of him anyway. He lamented that’s how war is, how they never get to say goodbye to the loved ones they’ve lost. He told Tom how the last time he saw his brother they fought over a trivial matter, he regrets they didn’t get to resolve the argument. Tom used to think love gave him an edge, but now it might be an impediment. Cochise asked what the alternative was, no love so they wouldn’t have to grieve. Later he was at the Volm complex when it was bombed, he managed to pull one of his soldiers from the water, but the soldier had died. Tom and Pope found him shortly after. They carried him to the hospital; there Tom passed Lourdes and demanded her help. She confessed she didn’t know anything about Volm physiology and wouldn’t be able to help him. Cochise said it didn’t matter, since his soldiers were dead. Tom held his hand and consoled him. Cochise was reaffirmed saying the human spirit was the most powerful weapon on the planet. Cochise said if he was left undisturbed his body would regenerate. He told Tom he hoped that one day they could restore each other’s hearts, Tom said he looked forward to it. Lourdes, who was responsible for the bomb, was placed in his room after she was found unconscious. When she regained her strength she took a knife and was about to stab Cochise, who was regenerating, when she was interrupted by Tom. After escaping from underground, Tom met with Cochise telling him he was glad to see him on his feet. Cochise regretted that his comrades died on a strange land to be forgotten. Tom said he wouldn’t forget them, and make sure they didn’t die in vain. Tom asked that since the bunker was capable of withstanding a beamer attack, if the cannon could survive. Cochise said it did, but it was buried under the wreckage, and with his engineers dead he didn’t have the technical knowledge to operate the cannon. Tom said maybe Dr. Kadar could try, he would see it as a challenge. Cochise felt it was a long shot. Tom asked what the alternative was, referencing their earlier conversation. Tom told Cochise first they bury the dead, then dig out the cannon.(Journey to Xilbalba) During the Second Assault on Boston Chocise accompanied Tom’s team. He and Kadar discussed the Volm language, Cochise felt it was a language designed for pragmatism not poetry. He informed Tom that they had no contact from the Volm ship, but that was to be expected and they would use the explosion of the Mothership as a navigational beacon, reassuring Tom everything would be fine. Cochise later manned the controls of the cannon with Kadar. On Tom’s order he and Kadar fired the cannon; it fired a shot which hit on the right-most leg. When the Mothership didn't collapse they were ordered to fire again, Cochise informed Tom it would take 10 minutes to recharge, Tom felt that was too long. Cochise was reserved in his reaction to the Mothership collapsing. Tom was overjoyed, noting the Mothership and Grid both down, could be called a success. Cochise agreed and told them to wait for the arrival of reinforcements. After his father arrive he explained Weaver’s situation, his father immediately sent a shuttle and troops for a rescue mission. Upon their return, Tom thanked Cochise for his assistance. When he heard the commander was responsible, Tom told Cochise to thank him, Cochise informed Tom that he would get the chance himself, as he would be meeting him the next morning. Much to Cochise's surprise Tom felt the meeting was a little soon. Cochise informed Tom and Weaver that the Espheni forces were retreating to the north, and there wasn’t a sign of them in a 10 kilometer radius. At the meeting he greeted his father, who told him he had done well. Cochise then introduced Tom and Weaver to his father. Waschak-cha’ab thanked Tom for saving his son, Tom didn’t understand, Cochise then revealed that Waschak-cha’ab was his father. Waschak-cha’ab excused himself as there was much to be done to secure the area. Tom wished to discuss their mutual strategy to fight the Espheni; offering their observations and experiences with the Espheni. Waschak-cha’ab than glanced at Cochise who explained that while they would listen to the observations but, Weaver then interrupted him as he knew there would be a but, Cochise and Waschak-cha’ab told them that the humans wouldn’t be taking part in the fight any further. As the Volm were well equipped to fight the Espheni; humanity’s military was no longer needed and would only be in the way. Tom felt that since it was their planet they should be involved in the fight. Waschak-cha’ab said he understood, Weaver interrupted him saying he didn’t understand. Tom wondered since they didn't intend on fighting alongside them, what the Volm’s intentions were for them. Waschak-cha’ab told them they would be relocated to Brazil, Weaver disagreed. Cochise tried to assure them they would be safe and have everything they needed. Tom felt it was unacceptable, Waschak-cha’ab remained adamant that it would happen; informing them the relocation would start that day. Tom refused, if they didn’t want to fight side by side that was one thing, but humans would continue to fight for Earth as they saw fit. Waschak-cha’ab once again insisted on the relocation. Tom again refused telling him they didn’t wish to be sheltered from the fight. Waschak-cha’ab said something to Cochise and began to walk away, Tom reached for him but Waschak-cha’ab threw Tom against the wall. Cochise then told them to stay where they were as Volm guards rushed in. Later, Cochise and 5 Volm soldiers arrived in the 2nd Mass’ camp to begin their relocation. Matt asked where Tom was, Cochise only said he was safe. When Matt didn’t believe him he promised they’d be reunited on the transport to Brazil that night. Pope called Cochise out believing he played the humans, Cochise felt Pope was mistaken as the Volm would defeat the Espheni as promised and keep them safe. Weaver and Cochise discussed the relocation, Weaver knew it wasn't right, Cochise was only following orders and begged him not to have to use force. Weaver shook his head and relented, telling his people to lay down their weapons, and to live to fight another day. Cochise arrived later that night and asked if Weaver was ready, when questioned where Tom was, Cochise told him Tom would join them. After meeting Tom, Cochise relieved the Volm guard and led Tom and the others to their weapons. Cochise informed them they were free to go but had to leave Boston immediately. Tom reminded Cochise they would continue to fight and might get in the Volm’s way, Cochise knew of this. He gave Tom a Volm rocket launcher, feeling it would come in handy. Tom thanked Cochise and hoped they would meet again, Cochise hoped they would too. As the 2nd Mass left his father approached him telling him they would not survive. Cochise felt they would die in captivity either way. His father reminded him that they’ve never allowed an indigenous population to be in harm’s way, that they swore an oath to protect the indigenous population. Cochise reminded his father that humans were clearly different; he agreed hoping they really were different for their own sake. Season 4 Three weeks after the Volm troops arrived on earth and during the four months that the 2nd Mass was separated, Waschak-cha'ab ordered his main force to leave Earth. He redirected his force to the Alicante 8 star cluster, where the Volm warriors' brood-mates, hatchlings and families are currently hiding. He left only small scouting parties led by Cochise behind, with strict instructions not to engage the enemy for the time being. After a period of time of Tom attempting to communicate with Cochise through a beacon within the Ghetto Prison, Cochise and his squad met with Tom on the outskirts of the prison. Cochise briefed Tom of what has been happening in the last 4 months and that the Espheni are preparing a new power source which could send the human race to extinction, before Tom leaves he asks Cochise to search for his family in which he will attempt to do so. Later, Cochise is contacted by Tom on a far less advanced radio, and says that his father would be surprised. Tom asks Cochise to bring them food, but as they are on recon the cannot, however Cochise delivers Tom good news that his son Matt, may be in the nearest re-education camp, and is convinced by Tom to rescue him. As Cochise scouts the camp, he finds that Matt is in fact at the camp. Cochise set up a shelter for the Ghetto captives to stay at for the time being. Upon Tom's arrival, he introduces his second-in-command Shaq, and he tells him that he in fact confirmed where his son, Matt was being held. Cochise, Weaver and Tom arrives at the front gates of the re-education camp, but is soon attacked by the mutated Jeanne, and needs time to heal. The next morning, he is completely healed and witnesses Weaver meeting back with them. After arriving back to the Volm shelter, the Volm and the ghetto captives were nowhere to be found. Cochise later hands Weaver a gun he found in the office, then informs Tom that he must leave to confirm the position of the Espheni power source, and that he will find them when he is able to. Appearances Personality Overall, Cochise is quite stoic. Still, Cochise has shown a degree of emotion on several occasions. For example, he displayed a tiny amount of sorrow when he explained he has never seen his species' home world, and that his older brother is deceased. Cochise is respectful of human customs and protocol, and does not get offended when humans are openly distrustful of him, even if the distrust borders/crosses over into hate. Cochise is also gentle and kindhearted, enough so that he can ride a horse without incident. Most notably, Cochise is extremely wise and intelligent, as his entire life has been forged by war. Trivia *Cochise is not his actual name; it is a nickname given to him by his human allies. His historical namesake Cochise (or Cheis) was the principal chief of the Chokonen band of the Chiricahua Apache and leader of a Native American uprising from the 1860s to the early 1870s. *Doug Jones spends 3 hours every day to get into his special effects makeup and 1.5 hours to get out of it.Falling Skies App, "At All Costs" Gallery Cochise_suit1.jpg The_Volm_On_Thin_Ice.jpg Cochise 001.jpg Cochise.PNG Cochise1.jpg Cochise-4x03.jpg S4-Cochise.PNG Sources Category:Volm Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters